Professor Laytons Zylinder
150px|right Der Zylinder von Professor Layton ist ein wichtiger Gegenstand der Professor Layton-Reihe, denn der Professor hat ihn ständig auf dem Kopf. Geschichte Vorgeschichte Layton bekam den Zylinder von seiner heute verstorbenen Freundin Claire Folley geschenkt, als er die Universitätsausbildung abschloss und zum Professor wurde. Sie gab ihm den Hut, um ihn wie einen Gentleman aussehen zu lassen. Seit ihrem Tod nahm er den Hut nie in der Öffentlichkeit ab. Der Ruf des Phantoms thumb|left|Layton beim AufwachenVor dem Aufbruch nach Misthallery entdeckt Rosa Grimes den Professor beim Aufwachen, während er den Zylinder noch trägt, da er bei der Arbeit eingeschlafen ist. Sogar beim Schlafen trägt er also manchmal den Hut, ohne dass er abfällt. Beim Betreten der Verfallenen Fabrik denkt Luke, der Professor müsse den Zylinder wegen der niedrigen Höhe des Durchgangs abnehmen, doch er behält ihn und nimmt ihn auch bis ganz zum Ende nicht ab, ohne den Grund zu verraten. Die ewige Diva Auch während des Films trägt Layton den Zylinder andauernd, sogar im Crown Petone Theater, wo er deutlich über die Sitzreihen hervorragt. Die Maske der Wunder Trotz der Wüstenhitze trägt Layton den Zylinder auch in Monte d'Or. Am Ende erzählt er Luke und Emmy Fakten über den Hut, zum Beispiel, dass er ihn erst nach dem Umzug nach London bekam und dass sich darunter keine Löwenmähne mehr befindet, wie er sie in seiner Jugend hatte. Layton Kyōuju to Kiseki no Kamen Plus thumb|Layton mit weißem HutIn dieser erweiterten Version des Spiels mit zusätzlichen Rätseln und Animationen hat Luke einen Albtraum. In diesem tanzt der Professor mit einem weißen Hut anstelle seines schwarzen Zylinders, was er in Wirklichkeit nicht tun würde. Das Vermächtnis von Aslant Der Professor trägt den Hut während der gesamten Weltreise in der Bostonius, auch an heißen und gefährlichen Orten wie Torrido, Al Somnia und dem Chîtaque-Dorf. Das geheimnisvolle Dorf Auch bei seinem ersten Abenteuer in Saint-Mystère nimmt Layton den Hut nicht ab, ohne jedoch schon verraten zu haben, warum. In der Pension meint allerdings sogar er, der Hutständer wäre perfekt für ihn, während Luke behauptet, seine Kappe niemals abzunehmen. Die Schatulle der Pandora thumb|left|Mit Hut in FolsenseDer Professor trägt bei der Reise im Molentary-Express immer noch ständig den Hut. Diesmal erwähnt er jedoch schon ab und zu, dass er ihn nicht abnehmen will, zum Beispiel beim Restaurant von Felix, das eine strenge Kleiderordnung hat. Beim finalen Schwertkampf mit Anthony Herzen im Schloss Herzen von Folsense fliegt ihm der Zylinder für wenige Sekunden vom Kopf, jedoch nur so kurz, dass man seine Frisur trotzdem nicht sehen kann. Diese bleibt also weiterhin geheim. Die verlorene Zukunft Der Professor wird im London der Zukunft an Claire erinnert und erzählt jetzt endlich, warum er den Hut nicht abnimmt. thumb|Layton nimmt zum ersten Mal den Hut ab.Als er sich am Ende ein weiteres Mal von Claire verabschieden muss, nimmt er den Hut nun zum ersten Mal ab und offenbart so seine Frisur. Er trägt ihn ab diesem Punkt auch nicht mehr dauerhaft, wie man sieht, als er den Brief von Luke liest. Spin-Offs Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney In diesem Crossover mit der Ace Attorney-Reihe fällt der Hut in Labyrinthia besonders auf, sodass Layton als Hutmacher bekannt wird. Herr Wucher will ihn ihm sogar abkaufen. Als die Ritter den Mann mit den stacheligen Haaren suchen, wünscht sich Phoenix Wright auch einen Zylinder, um seine Frisur zu verdecken. Manga Professor Layton und seine lustigen Fälle In dieser Manga-Reihe trägt Layton den Hut absolut ständig, sogar beim Duschen. Beim Friseur lässt er sich den Hut anstelle der Haare schneiden und wenn man ihn abnehmen will, wehrt sich der Zylinder mit einem Auge, einem Mund und Greifarmen. Wissenswertes * Layton hat in seinem Büro einen Ersatzhut. Galerie Briefing Polizei Monte d'Or.jpg|Der Zylinder steht überall hervor. Goldener Layton.png|Vergoldet mit Hut im Crossover Klötzchenhut-Reiton.png|Rätsel mit Laytons Zylinder en:Layton's Top Hat Kategorie:Gegenstände in den Spielen